Facade
by iamkeikai
Summary: Lucy finally had enough of being treated like a weakling and goes solo, On a mission with Wendy and Happy as well as Carla, Lucy witnesses a gruesome scene rendering her to lock up her emotions and lose her sense of them, she doesn't smile, laugh, blush, get embarrass, or even talk. But a certain someone wants to see her happy again and drags a silent rival into it. Natsu is mean.


**Kei: Ok I know I have a story already posted but i had so many ideas for another that i had to make this one also i am waiting for OC's for my first story. Well enjoy Chapter 1**

Chapter 1: Solo mage of Fairy Tail.

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, people were walking around markets and enjoying the sun on this fairly early fall day yet one specific person feels opposite today. A blonde is just now waking up and groans to the sudden unwanted light in her eyes.

"Hime you must get up now." A pinkette in a maids outfit shakes the blonde softly. Finding no response she thinks of a new tactic.

"If you do not get up I must get Aquarious get you up." The pinkette sidesteps in an instant when the blonde bursts from the bed and into the bathroom. The pinkette giggles softly and makes the bed while also setting a set of clothes on the bed.

"Hime your clothes are on your bed, punishment?" The pinkette has a blank face when the blonde in the bathroom yells out "No punshiment Virgo, thank you, you can go back now." Virgo nods and disappears into the spirit world and the blonde soaks herself in her warm bath.'Today I need rent money so i think I am going to take another rquest.' The blonde thinks while she washes her hair. Finishing her bath yet quite disappointed she gets out and wraps a towel around her body.

"Well now, Happy go wash in the bathroom sink I have filled it up already!" The blonde calls softly to the sleeping blue cat known as Happy. Sighing when he dosen't wake up the blonde puts on the clothes from the spirit world on. Looking at herself, the blonde examines her outfit. She is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black elbow length shirt that says 'I bark but I also BITE' written in bloody red letters and the word BITE looked like it was written in blood. Also she had on 3 earrings on and a skull necklace, Dragon pendent of a black dragon with elements surrounding it. She was wearing a set of black mid calf boots that had dried blood on them. Smiling to herself she sits on the bed next to the still sleeping cat, exceed actually, and she softly pets him.

"Happy time to get up and wash up so you can eat your fish!" She cheers softly and at the mention of fish the exceed wakes up and flies to the bathroom.

"Don't eat my fish Luuuccccyyyy~" Happy yelled and Lucy heard him sigh in content at the temprature of the water. Giggling Lucy starts making her favorite breakfast. Pancakes with carmel syrup. Cutting up some fresh strawberries and bannana's she makes 3 for herself and one on a seprate plate knowing Happy would want some. Setting Happy's fish right next to herself Lucy starts to eat her pancake and Happy flies out of the bathroom looking like a big ball of fluff. Giggling Lucy combs his fur down neatly and he wolfs down his fish. Blushing Happy asks,

"Lushy can I have one?" Giggling Lucy hands him the plate with one pancake and Happy takes a bite freezing instantly. Lucy gets up and washes her pancake plates and cleans up while Happy eats his pancake.

"This is YUMMY!" Happy yells and eats his pancake down quickly. Laughing Lucy washes his plate after Happy thanks her for the food. Lucy then went to her make up dresser and brushes her now thigh long hair. Happy giggles as she brushes his fur. Happy likes it when Lucy brushes his fur because she hums when she does and Happy likes it. After Lucy finishes and hooks her sword to her back and her keys and whip to her studded leather belt Lucy and Happy walk to the guild.

"Hey Happy," Lucy called Happy and he lays on her head.

"Yea Lushy?" Happy asks and when Lucy hands Happy a little pink wrapped present to him he looks at her questionly, Giggling Lucy whispers, "It's for Charla, remember it's her birthday today." She smiles as Happy hugs Lucy and Flies off to Charla who was at the bar with Wendy. Happy gave Charla the present and she opens it, Charla's face lights up as she takes out the bow for her tail and she puts it on. The bow was white with blue sakura flowers.

Lucy walked up to Wendy and hugged her."Oh Onee-sama you scared me!" Wendy exclaimed when she realised it was Lucy. Lucy smiled and kissed Wendy's head. "Hey Wendy I got Charla somthing~" Lucy sang handing a small purple box with a big frilly bow to Charla. "Thank you Lucy-san" Charla said as she opened the gift Lucy gave her. Charla smiled when she looked at the present. It was a light blue kimono and it had shiny pink sakura flowers on it.

"It will match your bow, By the way Happy and I must go now." Lucy said hugging Wendy and nodding her head to Charla. Charla returned the favor and Wendy wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist.

"Awww~ Onee-sama take a mission with me! Charla wouldn't mind and you need rent money, and there is a festival in the town!" Wendy was now day dreaming. Lucy looked at Happy who nodded but never said anything. Charla poked his face and realized he was drooling. Lucy giggled, "Yes, I garentee there will be lots of fish. Charla what would I do with out you?" Lucy was actually paid off for rent for 5 months so she never said anything considering how bad Wendy wanted to go. Lucy added the last part when Charla wipped Happy's drool with a hankerchief. Happy was like Charla's little brother and Happy liked a certain rival exceed anyways.

"Okay then so I am guessing you already picked out the mission if you know this much." Lucy said suprised slightly when Charla flew up to Lucy excitedly holding out a flyer. It said:

_Help wanted ASAP!_

_Location: Korokuma town_

_Info: Beloved mages Kurumi and Yumi Kutaba gone missing, More info with Mayor._

_5 start hotel will be provided as will be town tour guide. There will be another guild helping._

Lucy decided to get it stamped by Mira as Wendy and Charla pack. Walking up to the bar Lucy silently cursed seeing Natsu walking up and realising Lisanna was not with him.

"Hey Lu-" Natsu was cut off by Lisanna running up to him. Grabbing his arm and glaring (A/N: I do not want to make Lisanna the bad guy but I have to for the sake of the story plot I must do it TT-TT) at Lucy who just shrugged it off.

"Look salamander I am busy with more important stuff." Lucy walked towards the bar where her sister like friend was cleaning mugs but Nastu angrily grabbed her arm. Glaring at Natsu who fliched but didn't let go of her arm.

"Salamander. Let. go." Lucy was almost growling and Wendy who walked in seen Lucy's eyes turning a redish brown color. Wendy grabbed Lucy and started tearing up.

"Onee-sama~ You were supposed to get the mission stamped!" Wendy practially wailed. Lucy instantly went into mommy mode and smiled at Wendy.

"Oh sorry Imouto but I was distracted by a pink lizard, lets get the mission stamped." Lucy started walking to the bar again but Natsu didn't let go and his fist lit on fire, ignoring it Lucy kept walking dragging Natsu with her.

"Hey Mira-nee?" Lucy asked and Lisanna's face turned red in anger _'I'm the only one allowed to call her that she is my sister!'_ Lisanna thought glaring at Lucy who ducked right as a shard of glass flew by. Mira had crushed the glass she was cleaning and her hand was bleeding.

"Natsu," Mira said sweetly but had a evil arura around her. Natsu fliched and his fire vanished as he let go of Lucy who's sleeve was burnt off showing a burn scar that no one has ever seen before and it was bad by her wrist where you could tell it was attemped to be treated many years ago. Lucy ignored it and held up the mission with her other arm.

"Mira-nee can you stamp this, Team Nightmare is going on this mission." Mira smiled and looked sad.

"Oh my poor imouto, is it alright if I stay for this one? Master is going to be gone for a week so I have to stay back and watch the guild." Lucy nodded and Lisanna was beyond pissed.

"Mira-nee can I have an strawberry milkshake?" Lisanna asked shouldering Lucy out of the way. Mira looked at Lisanna disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Lisanna but Lucy-imouto got the last one yesterday, Oh my imouto your Blueberry chocolate milkshake is done~" Mira said the last part to Lucy who smiled in thanks. Lisanna was fuming.

"Look here your not a spoiled princess Mira-nee and Natsu are mine!" Lisanna hissed to Lucy when Natsu walked back to his team table but Erza and Gray had to go on a year long mission requested to them. Lucy was always talking to them. Lucy just rolled her eyes, but Wendy had other ideas.

"Here you are Imouto! Here, sign here." Mira gave Lucy her milkshake and pointed to a part of the misson book for Lucy to sign and she did. When Lucy and Happy,who was talking to Charla by the door, left to pack Wendy came up to Lisanna who was drinking a vanilla smoothie. Wendy turned and hopped of her stool purposly bumping into Lisanna and causing the milkshake to spill all over Lisanna and Charla flew over head with a half eaten tart and dropped it on Lisanna. Lisanna jumped up, "Kyaaa!" Lisanna screeched and her white shirt started to turn clear.

"You stupid little brat! Look what you did to my clothes!" Lisanna yelled at Wendy who looked innocent. Building up fake tears, Wendy started crying. The guild, who were to busy brawling and being loud, like normal, too hear. Mira on the other hand heard and was not happy.

"Lisanna! How dare you, Wendy is only 11 she didn't mean to, just go wash up!" Mira said angry that Lisanna acted that way, Wendy hugged Mira and when Lisanna could see Wendy, Wendy smirked but Mira didn't see. Lisanna growled and started to whine.

"Mira-nee! This was my favorite outfit and she did it on purpose she is a fucking faker!" Lisanna yelled and Wendy cried again.

"Onee-chan she is being mean!" Wendy wailed, and buried her head into Mira's waist. Mira looked at Lisanna in shame.

"What happened to my sister? I am wondering if she realy did die." Mira said walking away to get Wendy a blueberry chocolate milkshake, Lucy and Wendy loved them, Wendy smirked at Lisanna.

"Stay away from my Onee-sama, you hurt her and I hurt you." Wendy said and Lisanna glared at Wendy. Wendy, who sensed Mira coming, started to gather fake tears up again and cried.

"Onee-chan! Lisanna-san is scaring me!" Wendy wailed and cluched Mira again. Mira sighed and handed Wendy her milkshake. Wendy somehow managed to drink her milkshake while still clinging to Mira's dress. Mira looked at Wendy worriedly.

"Oh dear, Lisanna go hang out with the hot-headed baka." Mira snapped to Lisanna. (**A/N: I know everyone is ooc but this if FAN FICTION for a reason. if you are unhappy then stop reading but I need things to stay this way for the sake of the story! Ideas are welcomed!)** Wendy whispered shyly to Mira. "Onee-chan I need to wait for Onee-sama but thank you for the milkshake, yours are always the best!" Wendy ran to where Lucy just walked in and then they walked out Charla and Happy in tow.

~With Lucy and Wendy~

Lucy was walking back to where Wendy and the exceeds where at after buying tickets. Wendy smiled and waved to her.

"Onee-sama! Guess what I found!" Wendy said excitedly before going into her shy side. Lucy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What did you find Wendy-imouto?" Lucy asked and Wendy held up a small silver chain, there was a pendent of a dragon with wind inside its heart.

"It's beutiful Wendy-imouto but where?" Lucy said/asked. Wendy pointed to a stall where there where necklaces and braclets.

"Stay here for a minute." Lucy said and they all nodded. Lucy walked over to the stall and seen a lot of dragon, pheonix, and wolf shaped pendents. Lucy bought a blue dragon pendent with the wind element symbol on it and it had a gold chain, Charla got a white pheonix with a symbol of a fire shaped as a person on a gold chain, Happy got a wolf shaped pendent on a silver chain that had the same symbol as Charla. Walking back over to Wendy and the exceeds Lucy smiled innocently.

"They have lots of pretty pendents! Hurry or we'll miss our train!" Lucy said the last part in a hurry while ushering the others to the train. Sitting in a empty booth at the back Lucy sat across from Wendy and the exceeds.

"Wendy-imouto it will be a two day train ride so relax and rest it is already noon and a nap won't hurt." Lucy said in a motherly tone. Wendy pouted, "But Onee-sama I don't want to!" Wendy was puppy eyeing Lucy, Lucy looked away and closed her eyes. Wendy gave up and tried one last trick.

"Onee-sama I can't sleep, can you sing pleeeaaasssee~" Wendy puppy eyed Lucy again with fake tears. Sighing Lucy nodded, "Alright but only for now." Wendy nodded and leaned against the window and Charla layed in her lap while happy slept on her head. Giggling Lucy started to sing,

"_Through sunny days,_

_Through firey rays,_

_I will look for you~,_

_Over deadly seas,_

_Through dark trees,_

_I will find you~,_

_Sakura flowers blow by,_

_Storms fly through the night~,_

_I will never give up,_

_Light will show me the way~,_

_The dark will comfort me while I wait for the day,_

_I will search many years for you,_

_I killed every one who tried to stop me for you~,_

_The darkness of the forest hid you,_

_When I found you,_

_You where covered in cuts and blood,_

_I risked floods for you~,_

_only to find you dead,_

_cold and hidden,_

_I was distraught,_

_I did everything for you even fought~,_

_The light betrayed me,_

_So i let the darkness consume me~,_

_just, just for you,_

_My presious imouto..."_

Ending the song Lucy realized Wendy fell asleep and that the train stopped to pick up more people.

"That was lovely blondie," A blonde with a scar said and Lucy closed her eyes turning them red. Opening her eyes and sending her don't-mess-with-me-or-you-die look at him and saw him shiver slightly.

"..." she didn't say anything and the Blonde male was roughly shoved aside, a black haired teen in a cloak was now in her veiw.

"Excuse us but may we sit here?" He asked emotionless. Nodding she scooted over and he sat next to her. The blonde sat next to Wendy.

"Light blulb, wake her up and I skin you." Lucy said glaring and her eyes glowed slightly. The blonde looked annoyed. A red exceed looked at the blonde and then to Lucy.

"Sting-kun is the grea-" He stopped when Lucy grabbed him by his jacket. Lucy looked at him and Sting looked irritated. Grabbing the red exceed from Lucy he growled, "Don't be so ruff with Lector, Fairy." Lucy just shrugged.

"Your arrogant like uncle Wessi." Lucy said emotionlessly. Sting looked amused now. He grinned and Lucy put her pointer finger to her lips. "_Sleep till dawn._" Lucy whispered and a blue mist surrounded the tip of her pointer finger. Pointing to Wendy the mist went through Wendy's slightly open mouth.

"What did you do?" Sting asked while Rogue just looked at the two. Lucy just put her finger to her lips again and closed her right eye.

"A seceret?" Rogue asked and Lucy nodded. Rogue looked at his job request. Lucy grabbed it and Rogue was irritated though it didn't show. Lucy looked at the two then handed them her request. Rogue kept his face emotionless and Sting face palmed.

"We're on the same mission?" He whinned and Lucy nodded. The train started to move and the dragon slayers started to turn green. Lucy smirked slightly.

"Not so tough now light bulb." Lucy smiled innocently when he growled but cut short when he almost barfed.

"May i?" Lucy asked and Rogue nodded, Sting looked confused. Lucy brought up her fist, "Night, Light bulb~" She said bringing her fist down. Sting was out cold now. Lucy read the mission again and then noticed Rogue trying hard to not barf while keeping his emotionles mask on.

"Need help?" Lucy asked and Rogue tryed to denie it but ended up almost vomiting. Lucy sighed and whispered "Men and their dignity..." pulling Rogue's head into her lap Rogue blushed crimson and Lucy didn't notice. Lucy put her hand out and a book landed into her hand. Lucy combed her fingers through Rogue's hair as she read and Rogue fell asleep. Looking at the frog cosplaying exceed who fell asleep next to Wendy when they first got on was snoring slightly sting was on the floor and Lector was poking him. "Lector come here." Lucy said and Lector obeyed. Lucy picked him up and set him on her shoulder. Lector thanked her and she started reading her new book. "Uhm Fairy san?" Lector asked before Lucy started the first chapter, Lucy looked at him and smiled a small smile. "Call me Lucy, What can I do for you?" Lucy replied. Lector Shyly looked at Lucy, "Can you read to me?" Lector asked and Lucy nodded. "Of course..." After a while of reading Lector fell asleep and Lucy closed her book. Wendy woke up and the blue mist flew out of her mouth at dawn and vanished. Wendy rubbed her eyes and then noticed the arrogant idiot on the floor. "Onee-sama! Did you kill someone again?!" Wendy almost screamed and Lucy rolled her eyes. Lucy kicked him in the side and he groaned. Rogue woke up and sat up again before Wendy seen him. "Onee-sama those are sabertooth members!" Wendy practically yelled.

"_Over the roaring seas,_

_Through the frightening trees,_

_Running under the full moon,_

_Howling in swoon,_

_Let our fur blow in the wind,_

_Let our dreams bend,_

_Hide our lies,_

_Welcome fear for everything dies~"_ Lucy sang and Wendy sat down in a daze, Rogue looked at her raising a eyebrow.

"It helps calm her down I don't plan on cleaning up crimson, if I tell you the origins of the lullaby, I would have to kill you and take your soul." Lucy said and Rogue nodded but his motion sickness kicked in. Wendy snapped out of her trance and cast troia on Rogue. Rogue sighed and Wendy smiled. "Ayways why are you here?" Wendy asked and Rogue explained.

~Time skip end of train ride~

Lucy tossed the unconious Sting on the ground. Rogue sighed, "We could leave him here he will catch up." Rogue said walking ahead, Lucy blankly looked at Sting.

"Eh... Works for me, Come on Imouto." Lucy said shrugging at first then grabbing Wendy's hand and walking on. Sting layed pitifully on the ground, at the mayors house Sting showed up before he got left outside. The butler led them to a fancy room with white sofas and a glass coffee table in the middle. A man with slick white and gray hair sat before them on a white chair.

"Hello, I assume you are the mages?" He asked and they nodded. The mayor smiled,

"I am Mayor Kuokami Mikutsio, the reason this is urgent is because the mages who's lives are at stake are very important. They went missing only yesterday and a bloody note was left, the mages where sisters and they held a sacred dragonslaying magic. Moon ice dragonslaying and Solstice fire dragonslaying." The mayor paused to see if they where processing what he said. Lucy nodded her head in thought.

"Oh, please have a seat." The mayor said and Wendy sat on one sofa with the exceeds while Rogue and Sting sat on the other. The mayor looked questionly at Lucy.

"I don't want to stain your sofa." Lucy explained smiling barely. The mayor continued not asking anymore, "The mages protected our children and teens from harm, there is a legend that goes around the village that happened a long time ago-" The mayor was cut short by Lucy, "Pardon me but that legend, I would like to hear it first." Lucy said buisness like now in a black buisness suit. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

'_WHEN DID SHE CHANGE?_!' they all thought in unsion. Lucy stared in a business like atitude. sitting down with her legs crossed. The mayor dismissed it and started the tale.

"Back when this town first came to be a war happened so the town could protect it's riches from a enemy country, the war happened in the lost souls forest, Many people died and many sacrificed their souls to call forth a demon to help out but a child, one small little girl, walked into the middle of the battle. This little girl was dressed in red, A red coat and red boots, red dress and black hair as well as skin white like snow. Her name was Korokuma, she was the daughter of a wealthy family. She stood still in the middle of the battle feild while people died all around her. A man fell dead at her feet and she grabbed his sword. she was only 6 years old and she cut a symbol on her wrist in the shape of horns. She chanted a spell to summon a powerfull demon to help her town survive and in return, she...She sacrificed her body and soul to it. She read this spell in a book her family had. The demon came and took her body and soul, yet it betrayed her. The demon killed all the men from both sides and cursed the forest stealing children and taking their souls pretending to be the little girl and gathered the children and teens up to play leading them deep into the forest, not one came back again." The mayor finished and he was crying. "T-they took my d-daughter!" He wailed and Lucy who was standing now in her previous clothing put her hand on his shoulder.

"If I understand the children and teens stopped vanishing after the dragonslayers came to this village." Lucy said and the mayor nodded. After a few more questions Lucy walked in the direction of the forest. Rogue and Sting followed untill the edge of the town where the forest was at.

"Why don't we go to a hotel and come back tomorrow?" Sting asked and Lucy glared at him, Shrinking back Sting shivered. "I must find them, those mages were my best friends!" She hissed and Wendy cluched onto Lucy's arm. "Don't let go Wendy." Wendy nodded, Rogue and Sting went one way and Lucy went the other. After a few hours of walking Lucy and Wendy heard a little girl laughing. Looking around Wendy clutched tighter to Lucy.

_"Will you play with me?"_ the girls voice echoed. Lucy shook her head.

"No we can't, Tell us where they are." Lucy said with a growl.

_"I can't tell you, she lost! she lost!"_ the voice chirruped.

"Who lost?" Lucy asked pulling Wendy closer.

_"Tag! Tag! One got caught and lost!_

_One got away! Find her! Find her! crimson red everywhere!" _the child voice yelled_._

"Where are they!" Lucy yelled holding on to Wendy not wanting to loose her.

_"She can't hide, no one can! Peice by piece they fall apart~_

_Red flows like rivers." _The voice sang softly but the last part was in a dark tone. Lucy glared around her.

"Stop playing where are Kurumi and Yumi?!" Lucy yelled and Wendy screamed. Looking at Wendy Lucy saw a little girl in red with black eyes, no white, and pale ghost white skin. There was blood on her. The little girl smiled dementedly.

"_She lost but one is left. Find her and she will fall apart. You two will play next~"_ The little girl turned and ran into the shadowy forest trees. Lucy and Wendy heard the giggles but couldn't move in fear.

This was all a game to her.

A sick game.

**Kei: So how was it? Did you like it?**

**Lucy: Why the hell did you bring my Imouto into this! I will kill you! *Dark evil aura.***

**Kei: Pocky? *holds out chocolate pocky***

**Lucy: Poooccckkkyyyy~ I liiikkkeee pooocckkkyyy~ *Chibi mode eating pocky***

**Kei and Wendy:...o.0**

**Wendy: Please send in idea's, questions and/or comments! Bye! bye!**


End file.
